The present invention relates generally to skid steer loaders having an implement mounting mechanism adaptable for selectively mounting a variety of implements thereto and, more particularly, to an adaptor mechanism for use with the skid steer loader implement mounting mechanism to permit an implement of a different attachment configuration to be mounted to the skid steer loader and used therewith.
Skid steer loaders are typically provided with a unitized frame having fixed wheels mobilely supporting the frame over the ground. The wheels are driven hydraulically in a manner that differential power can be applied to the wheels on the opposing sides of the loader to effect a steering thereof in a skidding manner somewhat like a tank. Skid steer loaders have a centrally located operator compartment and boom arms pivotally mounted to the frame and extending forwardly of the loader to carry an implement mounting mechanism which is engageable with detachable implements positionable within the view of the operator to permit a variety of uses of the skid steer loader. These implement mounting mechanisms utilize a quick-attach apparatus to facilitate the mounting of an implement thereto.
Skid steer loaders built by one manufacturer will normally utilize a different quick-attach apparatus configuration than each of the competitive companies. As a result, implements are typically not interchangeable between skid steer loaders of one manufacturer and those of another. Since implements do not necessarily require replacement at the same frequency which the skid steer loader requires replacement, an operator may be financially restrained from purchasing either the implements or the skid steer loader from more than one particular manufacturer to remain consistent in the mounting mechanisms being utilized This problem could be alleviated if an adaptor mechanism were provided to permit the implements manufactured by one manufacturer to be mounted to the skid steer loader of a different manufacturer, even though the manufacturers are utilizing different attachment configurations.